New Blood
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: He couldn' figure how to get them gone but he knew who could but he knew to bring them would cost aot more then just money. But The WWE was worth it so he knew that it was time for some new blood. Like the daughter he never told anyone and her friends
1. Chapter 1

Vince looked around the table at the seven women that he had called. They were his last chance and every single one of them knew it. He knew it better than anyone of them did. They all knew why they had been called. In fact, they all had been talking to each other for weeks wondering why he hadn't called yet. In addition, if he couldn't tell by the silence in the room then he would soon know by their tones that they were pissed because they had to wait so long for him to call.

"I know that I should have called you sooner and I know you may not have enough time to do what needs to be done and for that I am very sorry. Nevertheless, we need you now… again. We need you to put a stop to Nexus. The WWE Team is falling apart. They are more bent on beating the crap out of each other then the enemy. I don't know what to do anymore." Vince said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh Vincent you really should have called us sooner. Believe me it wouldn't have gone on this long if you had. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is we are here and are willing to do something about it. Because if you know us at all you would know that we always have plans. That is after all why you keep us around for the important things. And that is why we are charging triple the price this time. We have a lot of clean up to do in very little time because of this." The Red head in the middle said to him.

"TRIPLE? Who am I kidding? I'm lucky you are doing this at all. Fine I'll have the check ready before you leave half up front like always." He said after he sat up and looked at her.

"Do you think that we have enough time? Two months isn't that long? The Mocha toned girl that sat on her right asked her and she smiled.

"Really? Are you really going to ask that? After all, we turned Summer Slam around in two days four years ago. We got this in the bag, Sista." The Red head said and they all got evil smiles on their faces.

Vince looked at the red head in worry because it was going to be the first time he has turned over full control to anyone in many years. And he didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. "Just make sure that Raw is still standing after Summer Slam."

"Have faith Vincent your Angels are here to save your ass once again. We have everything covered. Now we'll take that check and have you set up two meetings. Then we'll be on our way. First meeting is with all of the wrestlers of the WWE not just Raw minus the Nexus. We will meet with them one on one we wouldn't like them to know just what is about to happen now would we? Besides we wouldn't want everyone to see them get pissed." She said to him with a smile that said more than her words did to him.

"I don't know if that is wise. I don't think they are the types that won't attack women." Vince said to her.

"Let them try and they'll find out soon enough that we aren't afraid to break our nails. After all they'll be the one paying the bills." The blonde with black and red stripes in her hair said to him.

"Just set up the meetings Vincent. Then call me when you have." The Red Head said to him.

"I wish you wouldn't call me Vincent." He sighed to her.

"And I wished you would have called two months ago. But it looks like neither of us will be getting what we want." She said as he wrote out the check for them.

He handed her the check and she looked at it before she rolled her eyes. "I said triple Vincent that is 15 million which would make half 7.5 million not this 2.5 million you have written down. Fix it." She said as she threw the check on the table.

"Who am I making the check out to?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Sin Corporations of course. And we do have other jobs Vince. It's just you pay better." She said to him as he wrote out the check for the right amount.

He handed her the check and she smiled at him. "Call me after you set up the meetings."

"I will. It was good seeing you again Sarah. Shane was upset that he wouldn't be able to see you this time." Vince said to her.

"It's Sin to those I don't consider family Idiot." She said before they stood up and left.

As the seven ladies was walking out, Vince walk up to the Mocha toned member and ask "How you feeling about working with Cena again Ayesha"

A growl came out as she turn to Vince "What you called me Vincent?" Out of all the Angels, she was the one that even Vince known from the start not to piss off, especially when mentioning Cena

"Forgive me Esha, for mentioning-" A hand was raise for silence "I do what I have to do to help you out Vince but I'm still mad as hell at the both of you for what you was trying to do. You I can forgive because you're a senile dirty old man, but as for John Cena-" Another growl came out "If the Nexus don't hurt him, I DEFINITELY will" As she walks out, Vince shakes his head and says "Why did I listen to Cena in the first place, now she pissed at me too!"

Sarah broke off from the group and headed towards the offices knowing that he was there. It wasn't hard to know that he would be there. She took a deep breath and looked for the office with his name on it. When she found it she saw that the door was opened half way so she stopped to make sure that he was alone. "We both know that you want to go there."

"I don't know what you are talking about baby." He said to the woman that had just spoke.

"You know just what I mean. Every since that fucking cycle down ther arrived you have been pacing. I know you want to go and see your fucking whore. I knew that there had been more to it then you told me last time. I just didn't think that after four years you would still feel that way." The woman spat at him.

"Already judging me and don't even know me big brother. How are you by the way?" She asked as she walked into the room.

He looked up and smiled at her when she walked into the room. "Sarah you came by before you left. I'm so glad you did. I wanted you to meet my wife."

"Oh I thought she was your bitch by the way that she was talking." Sarah said as she leaned against the door and the woman looked at her in shocked.

"You are the one that has been sleeping with my husband while he is married to me and you call me a bitch?" The woman spat at her and Sarah covered her mouth like she was about to vomit.

"Why the hell would I sleep with my own fucking brother you dumb ass bitch." Sarah asked after she recovered from the gross thoughts that the bitch put in her head.

"Your brother? I thought you only had one sister?" She asked as she turned to look at Shane.

"Dad told us four years ago that we had a younger sister and that they gave her away because they had only wanted two and at the time that was all they could afford. Her name is Sarah she is the one that I was telling you about. She doesn't take shit and you are lucky she didn't beat your ass for talking to her like that. Believe me you should have seen what she had done to Hunter a few years ago. He'll never touch an ass that isn't his wife's again." Shane said as Sarah and He tried not to laugh at what happened.

"So she is your little sister? Why doesn't she look like you or your sister? I mean her hair is read and she has a tan I would kill for and she is taller then you." She said to him.

"That would because I look just like my grandmother who happened to be Cherokee Indian, I think I was the lucky one." Sarah said as she looked back at her brother.

"She can call me Sin. I'll have you two over for dinner sometime soon. I got to go now I have a check to cash and a job to do." Sarah said to him before she winked at him and pushed off his door and left.

"She doesn't like you." Shane said to his wife.

"Well, you could have told me it was your little sister." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

Sarah just shook her head and smiled. "Dear god tell me he didn't!"

"Well, hello big sister." Sarah said as she turned around and looked at Stephanie.

"Sin." Stephanie muttered as she crossed her arms and looked at her.

"I see you still can't forgive me for what I did to your husband. Hell I thought that you would have thought that it was funny after all he was grabbing my ass and not yours." Sarah said as she tipped her head and looked down at her.

"You broke his fingers Sin. How the hell did you think that was funny?" Stephanie asked her and she smirked at her.

"It kills you that you aren't the baby anymore doesn't it? Have you every thought about how I feel about this. To find out that the family I had always wanted never wanted me? Funny isn't how I'm not considered family until I am useful but I'm not worried about it because between us two we both know that we will never be able to call each other sisters. Now if you don't' mind I have work to do. Since no one but me and my friends are useful now. I have to do what none of you can do." Sarah said before she turned back around and left Stephanie looking after her in shock.

It was two hours later when she met with the six girls in her team and they sat down and began to talk about what they needed to do to get this done quickly. "Ok Cena needs to go. Chris is right he is the problem for the team. For the fans it's all about Cena when it should be about the WWE. In fact I think that we should do something that no one else has thought to do. I think we should use all heels or use to be heels and Truth because we all know that he can fight with the best of them. We make Cena ref and whatever team wins gets to pound his ass or something."

"Esha, we know that you want to destroy him and everything but you can't let personal feelings get in this and we all know that." Wrath said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ironic coming from you don't'cha think? After all you are the one that is all about making it personal when you can." Irony said to her.

"If I want any of you shit I'll put my hand up you ass and work your mouth to tell it." Wrath spat back at her.

"Alright girls enough of this shit. There is Seven point five million dollars sitting on this table between us in eight piles. What do you say about earning that money?" Sin asked as she looked at the money on the table.

"Besides we all know that Wrath has a thing for the Champ. It's even worse the Diva's and that's really bad because I didn't think it could get worse then Diva." Esha said to them and they all laughed.

"Anyways I like what Esha was going on about. Maybe it's time we stop thinking about good and evil and think about what evil we want to win. I know I would much rather have the evil that we know win then that evil shit we know nothing about." Sin said as she sat back and looked at them all over the piles of money.

"Before we get started can you tell me why you have two piles?" Dragon asked her.

"That would be because one pile is my million dollars and one pile is the five hundred thousand that goes in the company's account dumbass. And it wouldn't matter anyways because none of you would be here without me. Besides we all know that it's not about the money with me. I just like to get the best of him." Sin said to her and they all nodded because they all knew that she was right. It was never about the money it was always about getting the best of the one she to love.

Sin's phone rang and she smiled at the ring tone because she knew that it was her father's. She held up her hand and all the girls went silent. "What can I do for you Vincent?"

"I made the meetings like you asked. The first one is with all of the WWE wrestlers but Nexus and that is tomorrow morning around eleven. Then Nexus will meet you around four in the afternoon. I hope you don't mind I figured you would like to have both meetings on the same day." Vince said to her and she allowed the smile to grow.

"Finally learning are we Vincent. Thank you I will try to keep you posted but I have a feeling that you would rather that you don't know so you won't be pissed if we don't do it the way that you want us to. Don't worry to much Vincent it's in my blood I know what I'm doing." She said before she hung up on him and busted out laughing.

"No wonder he doesn't like us. You are always talking down to him." Wrath said to her.

"Again Ironic." Irony said to her and the both growled at each other.

"I think you guys need to head down to the ring and work this out so we can get some work down here. We have two months and I mean to make those two months work for us." Sin said to them and they all nodded to her. Drag, Esha and Jig will stay here with me while you two go fight this shit out. I swear you leave the personal shit in your relationship and stop bringing it to work with you guys. I'm tired of wondering if the lesbians are fighting again or not. So stop bringing it to the work place all fucking ready." Sin hissed to them and the looked down at their hands because they knew that she was right.

This story is co written by EshaNapoleon and Y2Jiggity. This is the one that I will be working on the most for right now because I am blocked on winning big but I know that you all will like this because if you know me and Esha and Jig you know that we will write one hell of a story for you guys to read. Hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you all very much for luving us so much and sorry it's taken so long to ring anything to you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten minutes before the first meeting and Sarah was once again waiting for the loving couple. After they went to fight it out they came back all loving and all of them groaned because they all knew that it wasn't going to last very long. Nevertheless, it lasted through

the night and it was a blessing. "Come on you two!" Irony and Wrath hurried towards them and smiled at them. "The guys are heading our way."

"The only ones that we really need right now are Edge, Chris and John Morrison." Dragon said to them and Sin rolled her eyes. "Ron is going to be in this too. He is damn good and he needs a push like this because he has earned that push. Unlike Nexus, they just walk on and think they own the place and I'm sick of it. I am so damn sick and tired of the way they think that they have a right to do what they did. Come on Dragon that was your grandfather they

beat like a dog in the ring. They did that to a legend! They don't deserve to stand in the same ring as him of any of the legends they did that too." Koko said speaking for the first time in two

days.

"You act like it's your grandfather." Dragon said to her. "That's because if it was my grandfather I would have hunted them down one by one and slit their throats. Then I would have scalped them to make a fucking point you don't disrespect your elders like that.

That was how I was raised and yes, it pisses me off that they did that to your grandfather because it was the way I was raised." Koko growled at her and Dragon put her hands up knowing that she wasn't about to deal with the only one in their group that

couldn't feel pain at all.

"Let's get set up." Sin said before she walked into the room and turned on the lights. They all made their way to the table in front of the room and sat down. One by one, the wrestlers started filing into the room. The ones that knew them gasped or smiled when they saw them. However, the ones that did not know them looked at them like they were stupid as they made their ways to their seats. Sin just yawned and waited for everyone to sit down so they could

get down to business.

The moment John Cena hit the door all the women sat up straight and got cold looks on their faces which caused the guys that were watching them to turn and see John freeze at the door and stare back at them in horror. However, if they looked hard enough they would

have noticed that he was just staring at one of them scared out of his mind. Esha could not help but allow a cold deceitful smile grace her lips when she realized that he was scared. And she knew that he had every right to be scared.

After they all have settled, all the women stood and smiled at them all. "You all that know us will tell what you wouldn't want to do to piss us off. We will be in control for two months and what we say goes. In addition, the ones that aren't going our way then you'll go another and be out for two months. But as of right now I want the WWE team to stand up. All seven that were in it when it came to light." They watched as the seven stood up and looked at each

other.

"Adam, Chris, Johnny, and Ron stay standing. Hart sorry buddy you are no longer on the team. We don't want a legend like you to be hurt out there like what they did to Ricky. In your place is Jay. John Cena you are no longer on the team but you will be in the match as the guest ref. The one person that will be taking your place is to be announced in a few days. We want to make sure that we match the power of the person correctly and I have to make a few calls to see if a few guys are willing to come back for a few months. Khali cannot be in the match and will be replaced. Now We are making it this way because it is time that they know that it isn't just Raw that they need to worry about. There are others out there that they can't beat. I know there are a few that want to be on the team and we will talk to them about it later. But for right

now we will think on it. Nevertheless, I think it's time we turn the tables on Nexus. Instead of them beating the crap out of you guys why don't you guys start grouping up and taking them out one or two at a time because we know they never go anywhere but the ring alone."

Esha said after she stared down the always dressed in orange pain in the ass.

"You can't take me off the team. I was the one that made the team in the first place!" Cena yelled and she smiled evilly at him."We can do any damn thing that we want Cena. After all, we got the control." Sin said to him and he looked at her.

"I know what this is about and it's wrong to keep holding it against me after four years! Let it go already." He snapped and Dragon took a step towards him but Esha held up her hand.

"I'll let it go… after I make damn sure you pay big time. However, no this is not what this is all about. What this is about is the fact that maybe we don't need the good guy to do this. Maybe we need the bad guys to do it. Evil vs. Evil. What do you think about that? Sometimes it takes

more then a hero to do it right." Esha said to him and he looked at her like she was stupid.

"If I were you I would wipe that look off your face before I rip it off." Irony growled to him.

John put his hands up and backed away a little. "Fine but when this shit blows up in your faces and we know that it will don't blame me for it this time. You are the one that everyone can

blame. Because we all know that without me your guys won't win."

"Keep talking and you won't be the ref." Wrath spat at him.

"You know what makes me sick Cena? Is the fact that you think you are so much better then all the guys here when you really aren't. You just show that you are. Making everyone think that you have more heart then them. And you might be surprised to know that you don't. Every single man in this room at the moment has just as much or even more heart then you do. They just don't have to fucking brag about it all the damn time. You never will be better then them and you aren't getting the push from this. It's time that others got the push too and this is why we are doing this." Sin said as she leaned against the table and focused her attention on him.

"Now if you don't have anything else to say you should sit your ass down and

listen to what we have to say or you can fucking leave. Just know you will be out of work until this storyline is over if you do." Sin said to him and he gasped in horror while others cheered her on.

To everyone's amazement, he sat back down and shut up. Because Let us face it he needs to have some face time this Summer Slam. "But don't worry Cena we have something special just for you after the match. Its surprise so you'll have to wait to see what it is but don't worry everyone is going to love it." Esha then laugh like crazy at those words.

After they finished with the details of what they wanted to happen they asked a few people to stay behind and dismissed the others. John walked out first and slammed the door against the outside wall and Esha allowed a small sick smile to grace her lips and Sin winked at her. Sistas stick together no matter if they are from another mother. As the place cleared out Sin looked at the group that she has asked to stay behind and nodded they will do great for what they needed done. When the door closed, she motioned for them to come to the table.

"Alright boys this is what you guys are going to do. Phil you and your group are going to attack them claiming they are unsaved and only you can save them. Glen you are going to be attacking them thinking they had something to do with Taker's attack even though we know that they didn't. Big Show my favorite good guy giant you are going to scare them don't attack them unless they try to surround you. Do not let it happen. That was the mistake Khali made and you see what it cost him. Now here are your files. Read up. Moreover, be ready because it happens tomorrow night. My number is on the top of the first page feel free to call me if you have any ideas or questions. It's going to be good working with you guys again. Phil tell me they are going to stop this crap with your character soon because it really isn't becoming for you. Anyways we have another meeting to get ready for so we will talk to you later. Now

Rest up and try to have fun with your parts."

"No problem Sin." Paul said to her and she winked at him before they gathered their things and headed to the door. Esha then Said, "I have a phone call to make to my doc & also making plans for another special surprise for Cena, chat with ya later." When Esha opens the door, her favorite masked Superstar was at the door, smirking.

"Hola Rey"

"Hola Big Momma. Just had to see if the rumors are true or not." He then turns to Sin "Hola Sin, how you been?"

"Just fine ReyRey, how you been"

Rey was still smirking "Great now that my two dearest best friends are back in town, so what do we got plotting & planning now ladies?"

"Wouldn't you like to know ReyRey." Sin said with a wink before she pulled him away from Esha and out the door.

"How about I tell you while you buy me a late breakfast and early lunch?" Sin asked him and he nodded before he turned back to see if Esha wanted to join them when he saw that she was heading the other way.

"So um… How did she take with having to work with Cena again?" He asked her and she laughed.

"We have it out for him of course because we can't let it go. You know us we like our Revenge. Besides she needs this right now. And maybe I do too." Sin said softly."So it is true he fucked it up huh?" ReyRey asked her and she looked away from him so he couldn't see the pain.

"In my bed at that." She told him and he stopped her.

"He brought that whore into you beautiful home and did that in your bed? And you didn't kill him why?" ReyRey asked her and she shook her head.

"His best friend wouldn't have let me. You know how they are always having each other backs. Or that was I thought until I told him what happened. He beat the fuck out of him right in front of me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't until he almost hit me." Sin said to him and he shook his head not knowing what to say to her.

"Wait a minute here you mean to tell me that the one that hated you beat the fuck out of him for cheating on you? Now why would he do that?" ReyRey asked her and she shook her head.

"He knew what it felt like. He knew what I was going through. We are actually becoming good friends now because of it. It would seem that we got each other wrong a lot before. But you know that shit happens a lot and we both know that." She said to him and he nodded to her.

"So what can I do the help you guys with this task that you have been given?" ReyRey asked her as they made it outside to the parking lot.

"Actually, since you already have a match for that night there isn't much that you can do to help. That is unless you want to torment them in the halls. I mean we all know that they fight dirty. But I also know that you aren't always such a clean fighter either. So I'm letting you do what you want to do because I don't want to get you into something when you already have enough on your plate. Because we all know that Glen is a little protective over you when you guys are in a storyline together." She said to him and they both laughed before they found her 2010 Dodge Viper.

"Do not let Randy see this car. He would try to steal it." ReyRey said to her and she nodded.

"He already has tried. But he learned real quick that it was a really bad Idea. Isn't that right Lobo?" She asked as she opened the door and her dog got out of the car.

"How long was he in there for?" He asked her for.

"Twenty minutes. I knew we were going to be quick. Besides the windows were allt he way down and there is water in the floorboard behind your seat. Usually I put him out on his leash with a sign that says do not try to pet he will bite. He always has food and water and I make sure there is enough shade for him when I know that it's going to be a while. He is my baby after all." She said to him as she petted said dog.

"He has gotten huge." Rey said to her and she nodded.

"I know." She said to him as she let him go to the bathroom and then get back into the car.

"Dump out the water for me so it doesn't soak anything on the way to eat." Sin said as she slipped into the car.

Later that day…

Koko looked down at her hands and shook her head. It wasn't great not being able to feel pain because it wasn't the only thing that she couldn't feel. She felt nothing. She doesn't feel warm or cold. She doesn't feel pleasure or pain. She doesn't feel a touch on her arm or anything like that. She wondered what it was like being able to feel everything including pain. "Koko what the hell happened?"

Koko looked at Dragon before she looked back down at her hand to see once again the large burn she got from the stove. "I was stupid again. I put my hand on something hot not knowing that it was hot and got what I deserved. I know I should feel it and I try so hard to but nothing I feel nothing. I can't feel the wind against my skin or the sun warming my face. It's not great you know not being able to feel pain. At least you know that you are alive because you can actually feel it."

Dragon walked over to her and sat down beside her before she pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok Koko. It's going to work out and there is going to be someone that finds out how to fix your nerves and ability to feel and when it happens you are going to know that this makes human too."

"I'm not human I'm a freak and we all know that. Sin loves each one of us because we are like her. We each are a freak. We each have something that no one else has to deal with and we aren't afraid to use it to get what we want in life. My family doesn't like Sin because she doesn't pretend to be normal when she is around them like I use to. They don't like her because she makes them realize that they wer cruel to me. That they were the ones that were made wrong and not us. She doesn't allow what they say or do to her to define her. So I stopped allowing it to define me. She was the one that taught me how to become something more then a woman. I becames the person I should have been all along and I think that she knows that she has. None of us are hiuman Dragon and you know that too." Koko said as Drag wrapped the bandage around her hand and pinned it in place.

"You are so right you know. We aren't human. We're better then Human anyways. They should just call us Goddesses and get over it already because we all know that we are." Dragon said with a wink to the younger woman.

"Did you Rey? He was waiting for Sarah and Esha. I wonder which one he is hitting on this time." Dragon said to her.

"Actually Rey is like their best friend. They both have known him longer then they have known some of us. Rey would kill someone if it meant making those two happy. Dave use to be the same way you know. Then he disappeared. I think Esha has him tied to herbed but I don't know for sure yet." Koko said and they both lauighed as they heard the door to the main room close and they turned to see who was there.

"What?" Esha asked them.

"I burnt my hand again. Didn't realize until I looked down and saw that was where the smoke was coming from. It's not as bad as it looks. Dragon said the last one was worse then this one. It wasn't the same hand either. I don't think it was anyways." Koko said to her and Esha shook her head.

"Have you seen Sarah? It's time to head to the arena for the second meeting. I have a few surprises for her too." Esha said as someone put their hand on Esha's arm and they all looked over to see Dave standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Sin is so going to rape you tonight." Dragon said to him and he laughed.

"Everyone should know by now that when it comes to either Esha or Sin they can't rape the willing." Dave said with a wink


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Meetings Pt2

Sin knew when they arrived. It wasn't hard since (A) all the noise in the hallway died down and (B) it got REALLY cold. It sickened her that they were given that privilege. When the door opened they were standing & waiting like they were bored to be there. Sin and Esha sure was. Dragon was the one that wanted them so badly. She wanted them to see her in all her glory which meant that she wanted them to know that the pain that they have been causing will be coming back on them. Because it is so much more coming. There was no doubt about that.

"Seven women do that mean one for each of us?" Wade asked as they walked in and looked at the ladies and down. Justin was already drooling over Wrath; Wade was looking at Sin like a piece of meat while Skip was targeting Esha, which was making her very, very pissed off more than ever.

"Only in our nightmares and in your sick twisted dreams you bunch of assholes." Irony said as she took Wrath's hand and pulled her back behind her.

"Dykes, Nice." Heath said with a wicked grin.

"Rather be a dyke than to sleep with you. You might have something the size of a cockroach for all we know" Went a smirking Esha

"Sit the hell down and shut the fuck up. We are your new bosses. And don't think I won't fire you because none of you fucking scare me at all." Dragon spat out and all of them took a step back.

"What the hell do you mean our new bosses? We don't have any fucking bosses. We're the ones that rule. Not whores & sluts" Justin said to her and Sin put up her hand before Dragon could beat the living tar out of the Nexus member.

"You do now and there are only two things that you need to hear. One you aren't winning this. And two we will fucking destroy you before it's all over." Esha said to them and Sin smiled her evil smile as they all looked at them.

Wade and David took a step towards them and three sets of throats cleared from behind them. They turned around to see ten guys from Smackdown standing on the back wall. "You may be sick enough to beat up legends but there is no fucking way we are allowing you to hit women. Especially these beautiful ladies. We will get fired just to kick your asses for it." Went Punk.

"We wouldn't. We were just trying to scare them away." Heath said to them and Sin started to laugh.

"You call that trying to scare? That was a pathetic fuck up attempt at scaring us. We invented the scare tactics. We make many men and females cry with our skills. You're just babies at it. You want to see a scare tactic? I'll show you one." She said before Esha whistled and two doors opened to show ten more men waiting for their cue. The ten in the back started to walk towards them as the others came into the room and started to walk towards the seven men pushing them to the door that they had come in from only to find Mark, Glen, Paul and Rey Rey standing there blocking their way "Now that is a scare tactic." Sin said with a wicked smile before the men attacked them.

Esha & Dragon was laughing. "Feeling better now Dragon" Esha asked her.

"No, not yet" went Dragon as their version of scare tactics continue "Let's make them bleed like they made Ricky and the others bleed. Irony put her arms around Dragon to show support. "By the time the main event is over, we will have taught them how to respect those that pave the way for them in this business. Legends are to be respected, not run over like trash"

"Amen" went Sin as the beat down of the Nexus came to a bloody close. "Now listen here, because I will be repeating this one time only. This match, because of what you been doing, will now be a hardcore, no holds barred match"

"You wish" went Skip, bloodied, battered and bruised "Not with PG-Cena at the helm, it won't happen"

Esha growled, which shut the Nexus up real quick. Who knew that a chick can growl like an animal? "Please, Cena can shut the fuck up about it! He's the ref, therefore his opinion is NOT important, and OURS is. This PG bullshit will end at the PPV signaled by YOUR blood being shown. You will pay for you disrespect, believe that!"

Sin laugh "Like Esha said, you will pay, Gentlemen, get the garbage out please, it starting to stink up the room"

Later on that day

"You think you can run this the way you wanted to right" Stephanie was saying to a meditating Esha in the hotel room, which she wasn't invited in. If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant, Stephanie would be in pieces right about now. That how serious it was going be. Does Stephanie realized by now that Esha was the most dangerous one out of the Seven, even when she was in the WWE.

Esha open her now darken blue eyes, looking at a spoiled royal pain in the ass. As far as Esha was concerned, Stephanie was another reason for her exile from the WWE.

"And a hello to you too, Billion Dollar Skank ass whore, I'm surprise that your pimp Cena let you out" You just might want to watch your back Stephanie because you won't be pregnant for long & we won't forget about all the slick shit that you did over the years. I'll let her ruin every dream that you have and then some. And don't think for a second that I won't tell Hunter that those aren't his kids and who's the real daddy. They look exactly like him you know. He will find out about that sooner than you think Sin said as she sat down next to a pissed off Esha .You're not in this so mind your fucking business Sin! Stephanie spat at Sin's heels. Sin then smiled that evil smile of hers & said "The moment you & that punk ass Cena was trying to destroy my best friend the only one who gave a fuck about me over the years that gave me the right to come in it you bitch and a half! So don't believe for, a second that I'm afraid of you but we both know that you be a punk ass just like Cena. We will give you a few weeks after the baby is born to get ready for the ass kicking that you should have gotten a LONG time ago. After all I own a huge part of the show now. Which means that sooner or later your ass is grass and I will let Esha be the fucking lawnmower, got that!Sin said as Esha laughed at the shock as hell look on her face. It was priceless. Forgot all about that did you sissy? Esha then said "Oh Stephanie, by the way, I now have medical clearance to be kicking asses and taking names so I will be making my return at the PPV after all with a huge surprise." Stephanie

Quickly backed away to the door & left without another word. As soon as the door closed, Esha busted out laughing. "Did you see the look on her hooker face; I thought she was going to give birth right there Sis. But even you & I know we shouldn't do that to a pregnant person even thought she really deserves it. It's bad enough that when we can make grown ass men shit themselves with that threat but pregnant chicks?" Sin thought about it then said "You're right, I don't want to be the cause of Stephanie to deliver early, and even I'm not that mean" With that statement Esha busted out laughing again with Sin joining her.

"Oh I almost forgot" went Sin as she get serious with Esha "Dave is about to call you on the phone from the office begging for you to reconsider what he ask of you. It's about time for you two to get serious you known. You think that he's just playing with you but he's not He is so crazy for you & Diva it's ridiculous. I just want my best friend to be happy even after everything that happens. I'm heading out to talk t o the two pains in my ass. I want to make sure that they now know that i have made my decision. I'm with someone that treats me like a person not like a possession. I'm not going to give in to them just because they can't take the fact that I'm no longer in need of them. They need to leave it alone and let me be happy. Sin said to Esha. Esha then snorted. All you going to do i s to make them start world war three just to get you back! I swear even Rey is even giving you the eye Esha says. That's because he's the one that I'm with. Sin said to her softly & Esha look at her in shock and awe. WHAT! She asked her & Sin rolls her eyes. You really don't see the signs huh Sis? Sin said to her before she left. The moment the door closed she becomes Sarah as she made her way to the elevator. She wouldn't allow them to get to her in this mode and if she was in Sin mode it will happen. Sarah was a lot more level headed when it came to the brothers who have been her lovers a few years back. Where are you off to? Went Jinx. "I have a pair of brothers to talk some sense into. I wonder if you're going to tell them who you with now Jinx said to her & Sarah smiled a well knowing smile. Why wouldn't I? She asked as she walks towards the elevator. Because you know for a fact they won't see Rey as deserving of you. They will see him as a threat to their claim. Sarah shook her because she wanted to get what Jinx said out of her head before it consumes her but she knew that she couldn't because she was right in a way. They wouldn't see Rey Rey as strong enough to be with her. They will not stop until she was with them, not caring about what she wants & that wasn't what she needed at all. She needed a home base to come to, not running behind the same scrap time and time again. Those two was & forever will be no good for her & she knew it & that's why she has to fight them on her rules even if f s h e have to call for backup or let Esha knock them out like she had ask to before.

Vince allowed Linda to take his arm as they walk into the hotel. He couldn't help but to feel like he had waited way too long for this latest fiasco to be fixed by the girls yet again which means that the girls was going to cause a whole lot of trouble. You know that they're really great at their jobs Linda had said as she saw the look in Vince's face. She knew that he was thinking about the latest mess that either he or Stephanie had made. If you would have only listen to me instead of Stephanie & just let Sin & the girls just take over in the first place, this wouldn't happen. You just have to give them the time & the patience to get the job done right. You didn't give them a lot of time this round & they're going to do a whole lot of sacrificing on their part & they're going to be working around the clock to get the Nexus to see things their way. I know it's just that I can't help but feel like shit because I called on them too late. Also I just can't help but to feel like they're going to make a bigger mess than this. Vince had said to Linda & she stop in her tracks. How can you think so little if your daughter? Of Esha? Of the girls? They would work their asses off for you. How could you think that? O f E s h a? They will work themselves to the last hour for you. Give them a break! Like they would let the past dictate the present. You really don't know them at all do you. In that case you deserved the cold shoulder that Sarah's giving you. Linda said as she walks away from didn't know what to say because it was the first time she had actually gotten on his case about the girls. Both who have gotten closer to the only blonde in the family. Both that she calls her daughters also .Vince was about to say something when he saw Sin coming out of the elevator. He knew that it if he wanted to be in his youngest life, he knew that he has to make amends Sin wouldn't even let him try. I shouldn't have cheated on you my love. I shouldn't have given her up either to allow her mother to milk me dry. That was very wrong of me to do. I can't help to think it's my fault that she can't trust anyone but a chosen few. I blame myself for a lot of stuff when it comes to her and it's the damn truth. If I would have been there to see what's going on, I wouldn't have allowed it to continue. She would have grown happy if she was with us. Linda then said " It's way too late for that now so grow a pair of balls & talk to her before she's out of your life for good because you don't even know half of the hell that family put her through. Nobody knows the half of it. You need to know your daughter!Linda had said before they walked towards Sin in the lobby. Sarah had seen her father & stepmother walking towards her. She then straight herself and place a measured smile on her face. Mother, Vincent it's good to see you two out of work on this fine night. How you guys doing so far? Vince knew that she was playing nice to him so she won't upset Linda. She love Linda as her mother more than her own, he could see that it's also was his fault. We're fine dear, how you & the girls doing? Is there anything you want us to do or call someone to help you ladies out? Just one thing mother, you need to tell Stephanie to lay the blue hell off Esha please? She may be pregnant but she won't be forever. Esha & I will not think anything of it to come back & get her when she's without child/ She is pushing herself on the shit list & I have warned her not to be. Cana will be getting his lovely & she doesn't stop her bullshit she will getting hers also. Don't think that I be telling you this just to be a badass. I'm telling you this because as blood, that gives her certain rights bur Esha has been more of my sister that she has ever been. I know way too much shit on Stephanie to ruin her for the rest of her natural life. I just don't want to do that. So get her to leave well enough alone before she crosses that line she's aiming for because she's not that far off. They both look at Sarah with a worry look. Vince was shock. I didn't even know that Stephanie was here, but I'll make sure that she's back home in bed so she won't be a bother. Thank you for the warning. It means a lot to know she deserves that much of a chance. Linda said to her & Sarah nodded. Let's be honest, id it wasn't for you, Vincent & Shane, she wouldn't even deserve that much of a chance. If it was up to Esha, as soon as the baby had drop, Stephanie's ass is hers & none would be the smiles and left them to themselves. They both turned to her as she headed to her motorcycle, got on it & left. If she doesn't stop calling me Vincent I'm going to go mad. I hate that shit with a passion!Vince said to Linda & she burst out laughing. She knows that it gives you a migraine, that's why she does it said Linda to her red faced husband. You really have no one to blame but yourself for that. So while she's here taking care of business, take her to dinner & try to get to know her more. She has the decision to either call you Vince, Vincent or even better Dad or daddy. You never know unless you try your hardest Linda said. I'll try, went Vince, but I don't know if she would agree. You just might be surprise, maybe she'll jumps at the chance to get to know the father that she needed all of this time. They then went into the hotel restaurant for dinner, thinking a million things a mile a minute.


End file.
